1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates in general to the construction of electrical switches and in particular to a new and useful electrical switch which includes a contact arm which is pivotally mounted for pivoting on a swivel member and which is connected through a tension spring to an operating lever which may be moved in order to actuate the switch by moving the spring through the pivot position to cause the movable contact to snap into an actuated position.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
The present invention relates in particular to an electrical switch which comprises a contact arm which is mounted for pivoting on a swivel member to which one end of a tension spring is secured at a location spaced from the pivot bearing thereof and whose other end is retained by an actuatable pivoting lever, with the contact arm being pivotable between two stops of which at least one is a fixed contact. An electrical switch of this kind is known but the known construction includes a pivoting lever and a swivel member which are pivoted directly on the actuating member and this requires an arrangement which necessarily leads to a relatively voluminous switch housing.